


Stupid Simple

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sugawara Koushi has a smile like the sweetest of dreams..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This ship would not leave me alone until I wrote something about it.

Sugawara Koushi has a smile like the sweetest of dreams. It’s like that feeling of utter content when you wake up from a really good one and bask in the lightness of your body in that single fleeting moment, how warm and soft the covers feel around your legs and torso and how you never want to leave the comforting embrace of it.

Koushi inspires the very same kind of feelings: warmth, temptation and softness and all of it is for Iwaizumi’s taking if Sugawara wishes for it.

If Iwaizumi didn’t understand love before he thinks he has a clue about it now as Koushi climbs into his lap, knowing smirk curving his plush mouth as his eyes lid with mischievousness and fondness, slight flush gracing his cheeks. How someone can be both shy and brazen at the same time, Iwaizumi doesn’t know, but he’s into the contradiction that is Sugawara Koushi.

And _god_ is he into him; has been for a long time now.

Iwaizumi pauses from watching whatever it is on the television screen with a cool shift of his narrowed eyes. He wasn’t really invested in the program about great white sharks and their migration patterns off the coast of Africa anyways, but with Koushi inevitably drawling his attention away, Iwaizumi absentmindedly grabs the remote and turns the television off with a simple push of a button.

They both bask in the quietness for a moment since their lives always seem to be bursting at the seams with noise. They both prefer this though, the quiet and the calmness.

They seem to unknowingly give it to each other.

Koushi smiles angelically, resting careful hands on Iwaizumi’s strong shoulders and lightly massaging tense muscles. Iwaizumi hums deep in his throat, eyes lidding as he’s pulled away by the sensation of Koushi hands on him. It makes Iwaizumi shiver, tilting his head back to rest on the crest roll of the couch with a pleased sigh.

“I liked that show.” Iwaizumi says softly, trying to sound displeased but only manages to sound slightly out of breath. Koushi is the only person that does that to him and he damn well knows it too, taking an attractive amount of smug pride at knowing he can rattle up the ever stoic Iwaizumi Hajime.    

Koushi laughs lightly, the sound amused as he inches closer and despite what he tells himself, Iwaizumi’s heartbeat picks up wildly inside the cavity of his chest.

He bites subtly at his bottom lip, or at least hopes he does.

“Liar,” Koushi whispers seductively as he kisses the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth, lips lingering at the spot, soft and incredibly warm before he wiggles down in Iwaizumi’s lap coyly. His perk, perfectly round butt presses and rubs along all those cajoling spots that has Iwaizumi tilting his head back and biting his bottom lip a well abused cherry red. Koushi always feels so good in his arms.

Iwaizumi grunts, squeezing his eyes shut for a mind-gathering moment before his hands reach up and circle around Koushi’s hips slowly— _carefully_ —stilling Koushi _or so help him_ Iwaizumi’s a goner.

Strong, callous, and darkly tanned fingers flex at Koushi hips and Iwaizumi smiles crookedly up at Koushi’s beautifully devious face, narrowed eyes gleaming.

Koushi is probably the most gorgeous person Iwaizumi has ever laid eyes on and he’s not just saying that because he’s currently dating him. Even before Iwaizumi could really make sense of his feelings, he always had an eye for Koushi. He would often find himself staring at the opposing setter, enchanted by the mole below his eye and the gentle smile he wore for his teammates with a strange throbbing ache.

Even if they broke up, god forbid, Iwaizumi would still think the same thing, would still remember the look on his face the first time they kissed, how Koushi looked so happy and flushed, refusing to meet his eyes as they walked back to his house with their hands loosely linked.

Whenever Koushi smiles Iwaizumi feels it deep in his bones, all-encompassing and almost painful with how much he simply wants—how much he _needs_.

With a sharp tug that inspires a soft, surprised gasp out of Koushi, Iwaizumi bites playfully at Koushi’s chin.

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi grins, “Two can play at that game Sugawara.”

Koushi’s lashes flutter as he makes a soft, pleased sound. His arms wrap around Iwaizumi’s neck and gather him closer until their lips are ghosting over each other’s in a phantom kiss of sorts. Iwaizumi squeezes Koushi’s hips for strength, willing himself not to tackle his boyfriend right to the ground and have his way with him.

Not that Koushi would mind, Iwaizumi vaguely thinks. Despite what Iwaizumi thought in the beginning of their relationship, Koushi likes it when he gets rough.

So he does just that.

Iwaizumi picks Koushi up, hands bracketing his thighs, and carries him into their bedroom, kicking the door shut with the back of his heel rather clumsily that the action has Koushi giggling into the palm of his hand.

Those giggles eventually turn into moans, turned into gasps, turned further into incoherent pleas for more, harder, and faster and Iwaizumi can only give. He can’t deny this man anything when they’re like this, together and open with each other, applying feelings into actions, showing each other how much they love each other.

It’s all Iwaizumi needs.


End file.
